


The Confessions WIP

by ApexMiraculousReader1930



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Wanted to put my idea here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApexMiraculousReader1930/pseuds/ApexMiraculousReader1930
Summary: Our favorite royal Seawing sibs finally decide to confess the terrible things they have done. Queen Coral is shocked and concerned about the well being of her children. Will the truth tear the family apart or will they forgive and grow stronger?
Kudos: 6





	The Confessions WIP

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking three chapters each a different perspective for each sibling

*Tsunami's POV*

'Ugh. I hate this feeling but she has to know the truth', Tsunami thought. She had been planning to tell her mother, Queesn Coral, the truth about what happened to King Gill, her father. She walked through the halls of the scarred pavilion of the Seawing summer palace. The burns and scratches only reminded her of that day in the coliseum.  
'If only she didn't tell me to do it. If only I'd known who he was... If only Webs didn't take me from the hatchery .' The last thought left a pit in her stomach. If that happened then she probably wouldn't have known the other Dragonets of Destiny. But that was in the past and she had to make up for it. Turning a corner of the hallway, she saw two familiar dragons already at the door leading to her mother's chambers. She heard them arguing with each other.


End file.
